1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to transducers and particularly to a diaphragm structure for an acoustical transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of diaphragm structures for acoustical transducers are known. Illustrative, but not necessarily representative, diaphragm structures are illustrated and described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,364,315; 4,132,872; 1,699,786; 1,743,767; 1,917,013; 1,798,688; 1,775,294; 1,870,417; 2,923,371; 1,844,487; 1,734,624; 2,549,139; 4,139,733; 4,321,434.
The design criteria for acoustical transducer diaphragms typically include high diaphragm stiffness and light diaphragm weight. High diaphragm stiffness aids high fidelity reproduction of the program material. Light diaphragm weight results in acceptable internal energy loss and aids in attaining high efficiency. These considerations have resulted in numerous diaphragm structures and diaphragm construction techniques. Illustrative of these various diaphragm structures and construction techniques are those in the above-identified patents and those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,383 and 1,826,226.